A conventional electronic book reading device (“ebook reader”) enables users to read electronic books displayed on a display of the ebook reader. Visually impaired users, however, often require additional functionality from the ebook reader in order to interact with the ebook reader and the content displayed on its display. Some modern ebook readers provide a continuous reading mode where the text of the ebook is read aloud to a user, e.g., using synthesized speech. The continuous reading mode, however, may not provide a satisfying reading experience for a user, particularly a visually impaired user. Some users will desire more control over the ebook reading experience.